Inimité, et plus si affinité
by ViNyMi
Summary: Drago est coincé, Voldemort menace sa mère pour l'obliger à exécuter une mission suicidaire. Hermione semble être la seule personne à s'intéresser à ce qu'il traverse, mise à l'écart de ses amis, elle va devenir son seul soutien. Dans un climat de peur et de tension, le Serpent et la Lionne vont se rapprocher inexorablement…
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Pour ceux qui ont lu l'OS, vous savez à peu près à quoi vous attendre, pour les autres quelques petites explications^^

Cette fic met en scène un Dramione dans les années de Poudlard, plus précisément celles des livres 6 et 7. Je reprends plus ou moins l'histoire de base, au début, et puis je vais m'en éloigner par la suite (surtout après la fin du 6 en fait) le déroulement va rester relativement fidèle pour les grandes lignes (genre ils passent pas leur 7ème années au château mais bien à la chasse aux horcruxes…)

Aussi, je ne vais pas reprendre des morceaux entiers des livres pour situer l'action, mais plutôt donner de petites indications sous forme de phrase par-ci par-là pour que vous puissiez suivre le déroulement. Bref, je ne vais pas tout reprendre, ce ne serait pas intéressant. ^^

.

 _ **Inimité, et plus si affinité...**_

.

Résumé : Drago est coincé, Voldemort menace sa mère pour l'obliger à exécuter une mission suicidaire. Hermione semble être la seule personne à s'intéresser à ce qu'il traverse, mise à l'écart de ses amis, elle va devenir son seul soutien. Dans un climat de peur et de tension, le Serpent et la Lionne vont se rapprocher inexorablement…

.

Prologue

.

.

L'été avait été chaotique.

Son père en prison, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui prenait ses quartiers dans le manoir familial, la marque lui avait été apposé de force et on lui donnait une mission irréalisable prenant la vie de sa mère en otage…

La nausée ne l'avait plus quitté depuis ce triste jour de Juillet…

.

oOoOoOoOo

 _._

 _« Drago, approche-toi…, susurra Voldemort. En tant qu'héritier Malefoy, c'est maintenant toi qui a la responsabilité de la famille, n'est-ce pas ? Ton père m'a beaucoup déçu Drago… Malheureusement, il est en prison et je ne peux lui donner la leçon qu'il mérite… C'est donc toi qui en subira les conséquences… Endorloris ! »_

 _._

 _Il perçu le cri inarticulé de sa mère avant de sentir ses genoux heurter le sol… La douleur était si intense… Son corps entier n'était que souffrance, comme si ses os et sa chaire s'étaient mis à bouillir et geler à la fois._

 _Ce n'est que quand le Maître leva le sors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration depuis le début. Il s'écroula en avant, prenant appui sur ses mains, et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, la douleur, toujours présente, refluant par vague tandis que les effets du sort se dissipaient lentement._

 _._

 _« Petite chose fragile, inutile… cracha Voldemort. Faible… Mais ! Tu as un atout que mes Mangemorts n'ont pas… Tu retournes à Poudlard, au nez et à la barbe du vieux fou. Ainsi, j'ai une mission très spéciale pour toi. »_

 _._

 _Drago tremblait, et ce n'était pas dû au sort qu'il venait de subir… Une mission ? Comment un gamin de 16ans comme lui, enfermé à Poudlard, pouvait réaliser une mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

 _._

 _« Ecoute moi Drago, Dumbledore pose de gros soucis dans la réalisation de mes projets. La protection dont il couve le jeune Potter m'empêche d'arriver à mes fins…_ _Je voudrais que tu m'en débarrasses rapidement._

 _-Vous… Vous voulez… Je dois… tuer Potter ?, demanda Drago d'une voix chevrotante. Oui Potter était un sale con arrogant et orgueilleux qui suscitait bien trop d'admiration et de fascination à son gout, mais il ne méritait pas de mourir !_

 _-NON ! Potter est à moi !, hurla Voldemort. Je veux que tu t'occupes de Dumbledore pendant que tu seras à Poudlard._

 _-Mais… Comment ? »_

 _._

 _Oui comment ? Comment un simple élève de 6_ _ème_ _année pouvait, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, tuer le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ?_

 _._

 _« Je me fiche de la méthode, Dumbledore DOIT disparaître !_

 _-Maître, je…_

 _-Suffit Drago ! Tu vas aller à Poudlard, tu vas tuer le vieux fou et sois assuré que si tu échoues comme ton incapable de père, je me tournerai vers le dernier Malefoy à ma portée et c'est ta mère, Drago, qui subira les conséquences de ton échec ! »_

 _._

 _Sa mère… La froide et impassible Lady Malefoy, qu'il avait entendu pleurer plusieurs fois depuis son retour… Et qui, aujourd'hui encore, tremblait, les larmes aux yeux, dans son propre salon, tentant de rester digne malgré l'humiliation qu'il subissait et l'intrusion du Maître de son mari dans sa demeure…_

 _Il devait la protéger. Et si la seule façon d'y parvenir était de tuer le plus grand mage du siècle et bien il trouverait un moyen…_

 _._

 _« Oui… Oui, Maître… Je tuerai Dumbledore. »_

 _._

 _Le prononcer à voix haute lui donna la nausée… Il allait tuer un homme. Un autre être humain. Le Directeur de Poudlard, l'école pour Sorcier la plus réputée d'Europe._

 _._

 _« Tend ton bras Drago._

 _-Maî…Maître ?_

 _-Allons Drago, tu as une mission à remplir… Et Lord Voldemort n'envoie pas des gamins tuer ses opposants… Il envoie ses Mangemorts, ses fidèles serviteurs pour exécuter ses ordres. Tu vas donc recevoir la Marque, le meurtre de Dumbledore suffira à prouver ta valeur… Approche ! »_

 _._

 _Les jambes flageolantes, il parcourut la faible distance qui le séparait du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec l'impression d'aller à l'échafaud. Il allait être marqué… A 16 ans… Il liait sa vie au Mage Noir, contraint et forcé, sa vie et celle de sa mère, ne tenant qu'à l'acceptation de sa servitude._

 _Tendant son bras gauche dénudé devant lui, la sensation de la main de son Maître touchant sa peau pâle lui donna un frisson de dégoût et augmenta sa nausée…_

 _._

 _« Morsmordre marcam*!, siffla Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur l'avant du jeune homme. »_

 _Le Doloris n'était rien… Rien comparé à la douleur du Marquage… Il fut pris de convulsion et s'écroula au sol, au pied du Mage Noir, enserrant son bras gauche de son autre main et le plaquant contre son torse._

 _La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance fut le sourire méprisant du Seigneur des Ténèbres…_

 _._

 _oOoOoOoOo_

.

2 jours. C'est le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour reprendre connaissance. Et c'est le silence de son parrain qui l'accueilli. Severus Rogue, le terrible Maître des Potions de Poudlard, se tenait dans un fauteuil au pied de son lit, un air grave sur le visage.

Après lui avoir laissé quelques instants pour reprendre contact avec la réalité, s'était approché et l'avait forcé à se redresser. L'effort lui avait tirer un grognement de douleur.

.

« _Il faudra encore quelques jours,_ murmura le Professeur. _Et la douleur s'estompera complètement…_

- _Et la honte, l'humiliation, la sensation d'être un moins que rien, quand est-ce que ça cessera ?,_ demanda Drago en repoussant la main qui tentait de lui saisir le poignet.

- _Jamais_. Drago releva un la tête, un air surpris sur le visage. _Il faudra apprendre à vivre avec. »_

 _._

Vivre avec… Avec la Marque et avec les conséquences qui vont avec… Tout cela n'aura que peu d'importance s'il échouait dans sa mission… Il regarda le Maître des Potions saisir doucement son poignet et appliquer une généreuse couche d'onguent sur sa peau…

Etait-il au courant ? Savait-il qu'il devait tuer son patron ? L'homme qu'il espionnait depuis tant d'année ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas chargé de le tuer ? Il aurait eu plus de chance de réussir… Et lui ne serait pas dans le pétrin...

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis et si ça peau le tiraillait toujours, la douleur en elle-même avait disparu, l'onguent de son parrain aidant beaucoup au processus.

Sa mère s'était difficilement remise de la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté, elle avait déprimé quelques jours avant qu'une sortie à l'extérieur du Manoir ne lui redonne de l'énergie… (#SermentInviolable)

Après être resté dans un état second pendant quelques jours, Drago s'était mis à réfléchir activement à la tâche qui lui était confié. Tuer Dumbledore ne l'enchantait pas mais si essayer, parce qu'il partait du principe qu'il n'arriverait certainement pas à vaincre un sorcier aussi puissant, pouvait sauver la vie de sa mère, il n'était pas question d'hésiter.

Il s'était donc rendu dans l'Allée des Embrumes après avoir échappé à sa mère dans l'optique de se rendre chez Barjow & Beurk. L'idée de l'armoire à disparaitre lui était venu après un échange de lettre avec Blaise qui se plaignait que l'année à venir allait être d'un ennui mortel avec le départ des jumeaux Weasley. Il soutenait que, bien qu'étant d'horribles Griffondor, les deux garçons avaient tout de même un certain sens de la mise en scène et que leur absence serait remarquée.

Drago devait l'admettre, les exploits des jumeaux au cours de l'année passée avaient été assez distrayant… Mais l'année à venir pour lui ne lui laissait de toute façon pas de place pour la distraction, il avait déjà plus ou moins renoncé au Quidditch… Penser aux Weasley lui avait remémoré toutes les blagues que les garçons avaient pu faire au cours de leur scolarité, et notamment, la fameuse fois où ils avaient enfermé Montaigue dans l'armoire à disparaitre…

Celle qui se trouvait à Poudlard, dans la salle sur demande, était cassée et le jeune homme était resté plusieurs semaines coincé à l'intérieur avant de réussir à en sortir, vivant.

Il se souvenait avoir parlé avec Montaigue à son retour, il était resté coincé entre les deux armoires, sans parvenir à sortir ou se faire entendre de quelques côtés que ce soit.

La seconde armoire se trouvait chez Barjow&Beurk, apparemment toujours en état de marche, il devrait consacrer toute son énergie sur celle de Poudlard afin de les faire communiquer… Son plan prenait place dans son esprit, mais sa nausée, elle, ne disparaissait pas…

Il avait perdu l'appétit, gardait rarement ce qu'il avait mangé dans son estomac et il se demandait curieusement combien de temps un ado pouvait tenir sans avaler quelques choses… A Poudlard, loin de l'ambiance pesante et sinistre du manoir, il serait surement plus facile de se « détendre » si tant est que se détendre soit possible avec de tels enjeux.

Il attendait impatiemment la rentrée, même si voir jour après jour le visage de Potter, qui avait envoyé son père en prison, ne risquait pas d'aider à le détendre. Il en voulait toujours au groupe de Griffondor, mais une partie de lui, lui murmurait qu'ils n'avaient fait que sauver leur vie… Chose toujours dur à admettre pour Drago… Que son père soit Mangemort était une chose, un meurtrier d'enfant, s'en était une autre... Même s'il savait que la condition de Mangemort, lui mis à part, s'obtenait généralement après avoir prouvé sa valeur au Maître, en d'autres termes, un meurtre.

Secouant la tête comme pour en chasser les pensées désagréables, il se remit à préparer sa valise. Il prit davantage d'affaire que d'ordinaire, il ne comptait pas revenir pour les vacances cette année. L'idée de subir la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il n'avançait pas assez vite dans sa mission lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il faisait des cauchemars depuis ce jour… Sur sa mission et sur ce qui suivrait…

S'il réussissait il serait considéré comme un meurtrier, toujours en fuite et risquant l'enfermement à Azkaban.

S'il échouait… S'il échouait, sa mère serait exécutée et il subirait le même sort, probablement après quelques heures de tortures insoutenables…

Il fut parcouru d'un frisson et termina de ranger ses dernières affaires dans sa malle, se préparant psychologiquement à ce qui allait suivre…

Aucun de ses amis n'étaient au courant des évènements de l'été, il allait devoir garder la tête haute et tenter de conserver un caractère égal aux années précédentes… Seulement, il n'était pas sur de tenir longtemps la cadence, surtout contre les Griffondor… Le mieux serait peut-être de simplement les ignorer ? Ces derniers se désintéresseraient de lui et éviteraient de mettre leur nez dans ses affaires… Il pourrait évoquer une envie subite de se plonger dans ses études et de limiter les enfantillages devant ses camarades… Il restait le ''Prince'' des Serpentard après tout…

Oui, cela semblait être la meilleure chose à faire…

.

 _Un trajet en Poudlard Express plus tard…_

.

Bon, première entorse à ses résolutions… Stupéfixier Potter, le frapper et le cacher sous sa propre cape n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler ''ignorer'' ses ennemis… Mais savoir Potter à quelques mètres de lui en train d'écouter leur conversation en pensant pouvoir s'en tirer facilement d'une pirouette… C'était trop demander…

C'était de bonne guerre après tout, l'intervention de Potter dans la mission de son père avait ruiner sa vie, sa propre intervention dans l'escapade de Potter allait ruiner sa rentrée… Et peut-être faire démarrer l'année de Griffondor avec un compte de point négatif, voilà de quoi lui remonter le moral…

Mais que faisait Harry ? A vouloir fouiner du côté de Malefoy, il allait être en retard au festin de rentrée… Et probablement, encore, s'attirer des ennuis.

Ils en étaient au dessert lorsque le Survivant apparut dans la salle accompagné de … Rogue ? Voilà qui allait le mettre de bonne humeur dès le début d'année… L'annonce du changement de poste du dit Professeur pour celui des Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal, acheva les Griffondor.

Après un discours assez morose du Directeur, tous rejoignirent leurs dortoirs.

Le lendemain, où Hermione s'aperçu que leur emploi du temps jouait en faveur de ses deux meilleurs amis, ils avaient presque moitié d'heure de libre chaque jour, une bonne excuse pour se la couler douce…

C'est aussi en cette première journée de cours qu'Hermione, pour la première fois en 5 ans, ne fut pas la meilleure en potion… Et, chose plus surprenante encore, c'est Harry qui lui passait devant ! Et uniquement grâce à ce maudit bouquin qu'il avait pris dans l'armoire de Slugorn en attendant de recevoir le sien…

Enfin… Ce n'était pas la faute du livre en particulier… Mais plutôt de l'imbécile qui avait cru intelligent de faire des annotations à l'intérieur et se nommer lui-même le _Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ ! Quel ego devait-il avoir pour prendre un tel patronyme !

.

 _Ecrire dans un livre, quel manque de respect !_

 _._

Et son idiot de meilleur ami qui suivait aveuglément les instructions de ce _Prince_ … Elle n'avait été la seule à faire une tête de dix pieds de long… Elle avait vu la surprise et la colère sur les traits de Malefoy… Pour une fois, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde… Après tout c'était eux les meilleurs élèves de cette classe.

Non, elle n'était pas de la mauvaise foi… Se faire battre, à la loyal, par Harry ne lui aurait pas posé… Bon si, ça lui aurait posé problème, mais au moins il n'aurait pas triché !

Et Ron était de son côté, bien évidemment… Le gentil meilleur ami, toujours d'accord, toujours arrangeant… ça l'aurait tué de la soutenir elle, pour une fois ! Ne voyait-il pas le caractère dangereux de la chose ?

Il en fut ainsi toute la semaine, puis Harry dû partir voir Dumbledore. Ce qu'il leur raconta en rentrant, lui donna des frissons… Quelle horrible façon de construire une famille… Pas étonnant que Voldemort soit dérangé avec un mère pareille… Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que les filles ne feraient pas pour séduire un garçon… Pitoyable…

Hermione, quant à elle, était plus occupé à bucher ses devoirs dans la bibliothèque qu'à flirter avec les garçons dans les couloirs… Pourquoi personne ne comprenait l'importance crucial de cette année pour la réussite des ASPIC ?

Une personne cependant semblait l'avoir compris… Malgré ses absences régulières en cours, Malefoy passait un temps considérable à la bibliothèque… Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de venir travailler ici sans prendre la peine de se présenter en cours… Mais ce n'était pas son problème après tout…

Drago recherchait activement des informations sur les armoires, il écumait la bibliothèque, sous le regard sévère de Mrs Pince, croisant régulièrement celui, plus curieux que sévère, de Granger. Apparemment le voir traîner dans son antre ne plaisait pas à la Griffondor…

Il avait trouvé quelques articles intéressant… Mais il allait probablement devoir inventer des sortilèges pour pouvoir réparer celle de Poudlard. Soit quelque chose demandant un niveau de connaissance bien supérieur à celui d'un élève de 6ème année…

Absorbé par les tranches des livres du rayon Sortilège, un bruissement de parchemin tombant sur le sol près de lui, lui fit tourné la tête. Cherchant la personne qui l'avait fait tombé, il aperçut une robe tourner au rayon Histoire. Il suivit l'élève avant de se rendre compte qu'il comptait s'installer dans le coin de Granger. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir son propre coin, à l'écart de tous, au fin fond de la bibliothèque et à une petite table permettant difficilement la compagnie d'autre élèves, à la bibliothèque.

En fait, il s'agissait réellement de Granger.

.

« _Tu as fait tomber ça Granger._ Il l'a vi se tendre en entendant sa voix. _Ce serait dommage que tu ne sois plus la meilleure partout… Enfin, partout sauf en potion… Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire voler la vedette par son pote Potter ?_

 _-Contrairement à toi, Malefoy, je ne fais pas de la réussite des autres un affront personnel,_ répondit-elle en relevant le menton, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se préparait à une joute verbale.

- _C'est pas ce que disait ta tête au premier cours de potion, tu étais verte de rage,_ ricana le Serpentard.

- _C'était de la surprise Malefoy… Je comprends que tu n'arrives pas à faire la différence, tu as quoi, deux ? trois expressions faciales en stock ?_

 _-Touché Granger._ Il déposa le parchemin sur sa table, sourit et s'éloigna tranquillement.

- _Attends ! Pourquoi tu me le ramènes ?_

 _-Tu te poses vraiment des questions pour rien Granger…_

 _-Ce n'est pas franchement dans tes habitudes d'être serviable, excuses moi de me méfier… Alors quoi, tu l'as ensorcelé ce parchemin ? Autant me le dire tout de suite, j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire subir des tests avant de le toucher._

 _-Tu veux savoir ? Je ne savais même pas que c'était le tien, je ne t'ai pas vu le faire tomber, j'ai juste suivi le bruit… Mais effectivement, si je l'avais su j'en aurai certainement profité…,_ il s'amusait de l'air suspicieux de la Griffondor…

- _Il n'était pas trop tard tu…_

 _-Tu sais quoi Granger,_ l'interrompit-il. _T'es vraiment chiante ! Tu peux pas simplement accepter que j'ai pu avoir un instant de faiblesse ? Aucun rapport avec toi mais il est tôt, j'ai mal dormi et mon côté « humain » à rendu un service à un autre être humain, sans que je puisse l'en empêcher… Rassure-toi, je reste le même connard raciste que d'habitude et je prendrais surement plusieurs douches aujourd'hui pour être sur d'avoir éliminé toute trace de tes germes de Sang-De-Bourbe ! »_

 _._

Elle l'avait énervé, cette fille était vraiment une plaie ! Toujours à demander pourquoi et à argumenter… Sale Miss-Je-Sais-Tout bornée ! Il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna rapidement.

.

« _Attends !,_ s'exclama-t-elle une nouvelle fois. »

.

Elle l'avait rattrapé mais son visage arborait toujours cet air suspicieux, le nez froncé et les yeux légèrement plissé. Comme si elle était incommodée par une odeur indéterminé…

.

« _Merci Malefoy,_ dit-elle finalement.

- _Quoi ?_ Surpris était un mot trop faible pour décrire son état.

- _Je ne le répéterai pas. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, c'est ton « côté humain » que je remercie, si tant est qu'il puisse m'entendre… Je suis toujours surprise de savoir qu'il existe d'ailleurs…_ »

.

Elle avait eu le dernier mot, maudite Griffondor prétentieuse…

.

* * *

Assez peu de dialogue dans cette partie, il va falloir s'y habituer, j'aime bien les descriptions^^ C'est aussi un passage obligé dans ce prologue, pour mettre en place l'histoire. Ce sera plus rythmé par la suite, et les choses intéressantes vont pouvoir commencer x)

PS : En me relisant, je vois que j'ai mis énormément de … Je suis fan des points de suspension, (la ponctuation a pour moi autant d'importance que les mots) j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas votre lecture 😉


	2. Chapitre 1: Nouvel Episode

Bonjour !

Voici le premier ''vrai'' chapitre !

Merci à Swangranger, Dame Lylith et Zatub pour leur review, ça fait toujours plaisir! ^^

.

Inimité, et plus si affinité…

.

Résumé : Drago est coincé, Voldemort menace sa mère pour l'obliger à exécuter une mission suicidaire. Hermione semble être la seule personne à s'intéresser à ce qu'il traverse, mise à l'écart de ses amis, elle va devenir son seul soutien. Dans un climat de peur et de tension, le Serpent et la Lionne vont se rapprocher inexorablement…

.

Chapitre 1 : Nouvel épisode…

.

.

Malefoy avait un comportement étrange depuis la rentrée… Il y avait bien sur eut l'épisode du parchemin, qui s'était révélé vierge de tout maléfice, mais il n'avait pas lancé une seule pique à l'un d'entre eux, n'essayait pas de les provoquer et passait sans les voir lorsqu'il se croisait dans les couloirs. En fait, Malefoy semblait complètement désintéressé de leur existence, à part l'incident du train, rien n'indiquait qu'il avait l'intention de poursuivre selon le modèle des années précédentes… C'était vraiment troublant…

Bien sur, Harry ne cessait de rabâcher que ça faisait partie de son plan, qu'il voulait endormir leur méfiance pour frapper plus fort ensuite. Hermione était plutôt méfiante également, mais l'épisode ''parchemin'' de la semaine passée lui restait en mémoire…

Il avait été… Elle ne trouvait pas de mot.

 _Gentil ?_ C'était bien trop fort.

 _Serviable ?_ Non, il avait admis lui-même que ce n'est pas volontaire…

 _Humain._ Il le lui avait dit après tout… Mais que la sale fouine bondissante, qui cherchait habituellement à gâcher leur existence et prenait un malin plaisir à les humilier tour à tour, puisse avoir un ''côté humain'' la mettait mal à l'aise…

Harry lui avait fait les gros yeux quand elle lui avait dit avoir remercier Malefoy de son geste. Elle non plus n'avait pas eu vraiment de contrôle sur elle-même à ce moment-là, son éducation avait pris le dessus et l'avait poussé à remercier son geste… Et puis la tête qu'il avait fait au moment où elle l'avait fait valait largement le coup…

.

Elle sortait de la bibliothèque quand elle rentra dans quelque chose de dur… Qui s'avéra être quelqu'un…

 _« Désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais._ Elle avait la tête baissée sur les livres qu'elle tentait de ramasser, elle ne l'a releva qu'au son de la voix de l'autre.

 _-Il aurait fallu que tu puisses seulement regarder devant toi malgré cette pile de livre, tu es une sorcière Granger, sers-toi de ta baguette ou tu vas finir par te faire mal… »_

 _._

Toujours par terre, Hermione resta bouche bée en fixant Drago d'un air ahuri. Non seulement il n'était pas énervé d'avoir été bousculé mais il plaisantait gentiment, s'inquiétait de sa santé et… Bon sang il souriait même légèrement en ne la voyant pas réagir.

.

 _« Je sais que je suis beau Granger, mais ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, tu as eu le temps de t'en rendre compte précédemment…,_ se moqua Drago »

.

Toujours pas de réaction. Elle continua de le fixer sans bouger. Elle le vit alors sortir sa baguette d'un mouvement rapide et tressaillit malgré elle alors qu'il ensorcelait les livres pour qu'ils se rangent en pile, ajoutant un petit sortilège de réduction pour lui faciliter la tâche. Puis il la fixa à son tour.

.

 _« Granger ? Je ne t'ai pourtant pas vu te cogner la tête._ Il avait repris un visage impassible et avait la tête légèrement sur le côté comme s'il observait une bête étrange. _Tu vas prendre froid assise par terre… »_

 _._

Toujours pas de réaction. Bon sang ! Pour quoi son corps refusait de lui obéir ? Elle était choquée par son attitude aimable mais tout de même… Elle devait avoir l'air ridicule ainsi sur le sol, un air stupide sur le visage et complètement débraillée, sa jupe à moitié remontée sur ses cuisses.

Et soudain, il se pencha vers elle la saisit par les épaules et la souleva pour la remettre sur ses pieds. La douleur dû à sa poigne de fer sur ses petits bras ne suffit pas à la faire revenir à la raison… Etait-elle stupéfixiée ?

.

 _« C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter, si l'on peut dire, avec toi Granger mais tu m'excuseras j'ai d'autres choses à faire. »_

 _._

Il lui fourra les livres réduit dans les mains, s'écarta légèrement d'elle en lui lançant un regard incertain, comme s'il jugeait sa capacité à pouvoir porter son fardeau puis s'éloigna finalement avec un haussement d'épaule…

Est-ce que Drago Malefoy, la fouine bondissante, le Prince de Serpentard au sang si pur venait de se montrer _gentil_ avec elle, sa pire ennemie née-moldue de Griffondor ?

Elle reprit finalement son chemin, essayant d'analyser le comportement du Serpentard mais aussi sa propre réaction. Elle était restée plantée là, comme une idiote, à le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Il avait sorti sa baguette ! Il aurait très bien pu vouloir lui faire du mal, la blesser ou l'humilier comme il avait pu le faire dans le passé… Et elle était restée immobile, comme un lapin devant des phares de voitures…

Elle rumina son comportement insensé toute la journée, c'est en se rendant au deuxième étage, au moment de faire sa ronde, qu'elle se souvint que son homologue de ce soir était justement le Serpentard.

.

 _« Remise de tes émotions Granger ?,_ ricana-t-il en la voyant arriver.

 _-Je… Oui, je… Merci Malefoy._ Lui répondit-elle difficilement. La voilà qui bafouillait maintenant.

 _-Whoa… Deux fois en quelques jours… Je suis sur que tu ne pensais pas me le dire, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, dans toute ta vie, pas vrai ?_ Il avait ce petit sourire narquois qu'elle avait déjà vu auparavant, et c'est ce qui lui permit de se reprendre.

 _-C'est vrai Malefoy, je suis surprise de ton comportement et je ne pensais avoir ce genre conversation avec toi un jour. Mais on m'a appris à ignorer la méchanceté et remercier la gentillesse, et même si ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire, tu t'es montré aimable et… prévenant ce matin alors… Je te remercie…_

 _-Tu ranges tout dans des petites cases, hein Granger_. Ils avaient commencé à parcourir les couloirs à la recherche de retardataires. _Il n'y a pas de nuance dans ton monde, je suis sois un connard fini, sois un gentil garçon serviable… Tu sais quoi Granger, je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre… »_

 _._

Il fut interrompu par un bruit venant d'une classe vide. Hermione fondit sur la porte comme un prédateur sur sa proie et surpris trois élèves de Poufsouffle, occupé à glousser autour d'une boite de chocolat estampillée Weasley.

.

 _« Qu'est-ce vous fabriqué ici à cette heure ? Le couvre-feu est passé depuis 20 minutes ! Et les produits Weasley sont interdits dans l'enceinte du Château, confisqué !_ D'un coup de baguette elle fit disparaitre la boite, qui réapparaitrait quelque part dans le bureau de Rusard. _Ça fera 5 points en moins chacune. Filez, avant que je ne change d'avis et n'ajoute une retenue ! »_

 _._

Les trois jeunes filles prirent la fuite, gloussant toujours, sous l'air désespéré d'Hermione et le sourire moqueur de son homologue.

 _« Ça te fait rire ? On est sensé faire respecter le règlement !_

 _-Calme Granger, ce sont des gamines, des Poufsouffles en plus… Je suis pas certain qu'elles sachent faire autre choses que glousser bêtement… »_

 _._

Ils reprirent leur ronde en silence. Hermione repensa aux dernières paroles du Serpentard, tentant toujours d'analyser la situation… Depuis le début de l'année, le jeune homme se montrait discret et semblait s'être beaucoup calmé. Harry était persuadé qu'il cachait quelque chose et qu'il préparait un mauvais coup mais toutes les rondes qu'ils avaient faites ensemble s'étaient déroulés sous le même modèle.

Ils marchaient dans un silence qu'elle aurait supposé être tendu et pesant mais qui était en fait plutôt agréable. Marcher avec quelqu'un sans avoir besoin de faire la conversation était reposant… Bien sur, c'est elle qui faisait tout le travail. Points retirés, remontage de bretelles et retenue si nécessaire. Mais le Serpentard ne la contredisait jamais, se contentant d'attendre en silence à ses côtés, qu'elle ait fini d'utiliser son autorité, pour finalement reprendre sa marche tranquille…

Elle se mit à l'observé en coin. Il n'avait pas l'air de faire attention où il allait et elle s'aperçut, au tournant suivant, qu'il se contentait simplement de la suivre et de caler sa vitesse sur la sienne, les yeux dans le vague, comme si son esprit était occupé ailleurs.

Elle se mit à le détailler discrètement… Il semblait avoir grandi encore pendant les vacances, il faisait presque une tête et demi de plus qu'elle… Il était surement aussi grand que Ron à présent. Il avait de toute évidence maigrit aussi, la croissance devait tirer sur ses réserves, pensa-t-elle en fixant ses pommettes qui commençaient à saillir sur son visage fin. Il avait aussi des cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux…

.

… _accepter que j'ai pu avoir un instant de faiblesse…j'ai mal dormi…_

 _._

Il lui avait dit avoir des problèmes de sommeil, pendant _l'épisode parchemin._ Elle avait pensé à une moquerie mais vu la taille de ces cernes, il y avait surement un fond de vérité.

.

 _L'épisode parchemin…_

 _._

Devait-elle appeler _épisode du couloir de la bibliothèque_ ce qui s'était passé ce matin…

 _« Bon, voilà… C'est ici qu'on se sépare. »_

Elle n'avait pas fait attention qu'ils étaient arrivés à la fin de la ronde… Qui suivait qui finalement ?

 _« Bonne nuit Granger, essaye de ne pas tomber n'importe où, je ne viendrais pas te relever cette fois. »_

Il avait toujours l'air un peu absent mais un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres fines. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de le lui rendre…

 _« Bonne nuit Malefoy… »_

Et il s'éloigna finalement en direction des cachots alors qu'elle regardait sa cape disparaitre derrière lui au coin du couloir.

 _Episode de la 5_ _ème_ _ronde ?_

 _._

 _oOoOoOoOo_

 _._

Une nuit de plus dans cette salle… Il n'arrivait à rien… Presque un mois s'était écoulé et il n'avait pas encore réussi à déclencher le mécanisme ! Il était loin du but… Il avait vraiment un souci avec la mise en place des sortilèges. Il allait devoir plancher sur l'arithmancie appliquée pour arriver à trouver une piste… De belles heures de prise de tête.

Arrivé à la bibliothèque, il se dirigea vers le fond, l'avant dernier rayon étant consacré à l'étude de l'arithmancie et des runes anciennes. Son ventre grognait, il avait encore sauté le petit déjeuner… Seulement, il avait été repris par la vieille MacGo au sujet de ses absences en cours, et Rogue en avait rajouté un couche en tentant de connaitre son plan… Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de rater autant de cours, il risquait d'attirer trop l'attention sur lui.

Il aurait pu faire confiance à Severus, c'était son parrain après tout. Mais le Professeur, ne devait pas être mis en cause. Drago ne supportait pas qu'une vie supplémentaire puisse être liée à la réussite de sa mission…

Ses yeux le piquaient d'avoir à la fois trop pleuré et pas assez dormi. Il avait du faire une pause au milieu de la nuit, pris d'une crise d'angoisse après plusieurs heures infructueuse. Il s'était enfui de la Salle-Sur-Demande et avait marché sans s'arrêter, sans savoir où il allait… C'est l'eau s'infiltrant dans ses chaussures qui lui avait fait reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Les toilettes des filles du 2ème étage… Personne n'utilisait plus ces toilettes. En partie à cause Mimi Gaignarde qui passait son temps à déclencher des inondations, à pleurer et à crier de sa voix de crécelle sur tout le monde. Mais surtout parce que les toilettes dissimulaient l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets… Même une fois le Basilic mort, cette zone du Château donnait toujours des sueurs froides aux élèves.

C'est arrivé devant la glace, fixant son reflet et de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles que Drago s'était complètement laissé aller… Il avait pleuré, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient incapable de fournir davantage de larmes. En redressant la tête, il avait aperçu le fantôme de cette jeune fille morte qui le regardait étrangement.

.

« _Il pleure… Pourquoi un si joli garçon pleure-t-il dans mes toilettes ? Un chagrin d'amour sans doute… Ah oui ! Tout le monde oublie Mimi ! Mais quand il s'agit de pleurer ou de se lamenter sur son sort, c'est ici que tout le monde vient… Et puis on oublie de nouveau Mimi…_ Elle faisait la moue tout en s'approchant doucement du Serpentard. _Pourquoi pleures-tu_ ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

- _Je… J'ai…_ »

.

Et relâcha tout… Tout ce qu'il ne pouvait partager avec personne. Camarades, professeurs, famille… Tous ignoraient ou pensaient savoir à tort ce qu'il endurait, la pression à laquelle il était soumis… Il devait se confier à quelqu'un, sous peine de perdre l'esprit. Bien sur, ce n'était qu'un fantôme, mais cela lui fit du bien. Et il ne risquait pas grand-chose, personne ne faisait attention à ce que racontait Mimi. Et puis, ça ne mettait pas sa vie en danger, elle était déjà morte après tout.

Il lui avait fallu deux bonnes heures pour raconter son histoire au fantôme, les sanglots qui lui enserraient la gorge rendant la tâche particulièrement difficile.

Mimi ne dit rien, elle se contenta d'écouter, flottant tranquillement à ses côtés. Il l'avait vu essayer de poser une main sur son épaule avant d'abandonner, un air dépité sur son visage brumeux.

.

« _Ne pleure pas… Tout finira par s'arranger…_ Dit-elle finalement en tentant de le consoler.

 _-Non Mimi… Tu ne comprends pas… A la fin de l'année, je serais sois mort, sois en fuite avec le risque de finir à Azkaban et de subir le Baiser du Détraqueur ! Il n'y a pas d'autre solution…_ »

.

Des sanglots sans larmes avait rendu sa voix éraillée, si bien qu'il eut du mal à se reconnaitre. Relevant la tête et croisant son reflet, il ne se reconnu pas non plus…

Il était loin le Prince des Serpentards… Le gain stupide et arrogant qui se pavanait dans le Château, crachant son sang si pur et ses hauts titres à la face des petites gens…

Il se dégoutait… C'était son sang pur qui l'avait amené là. Son sang si ridiculement supérieur et tous ceux qui le défendaient qui l'avait amené là… Son père… Son père et ses principes dépassés, racistes et haineux, l'avait amené là…

Ils l'avaient transformé en tueur.

.

NON !

.

Ils ne l'avaient pas transformé !

Ils lui avaient forcé la main, le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements et menaçant la vie de sa mère, pour en arriver là.

Il n'était pas comme eux.

Il ne l'était plus.

La période si douce de l'enfance où il se contentait de copier son père dans ses moindres faits et gestes était terminée. Il fallait affronter la réalité en face. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était qu'un fou despotique assoiffé de sang… Peu importe sa pureté. Pureté du sang qui n'avait rien à voir avec les capacités magique… Il suffisait de comparer Granger, née-moldue surdouée, à Crabbe, Goyle ou, sans partir dans les extrêmes, n'importe quels Serpentard ou Sang-Pur de l'école. Elle était la meilleure, sans conteste, ses capacités de travail n'en était pas l'unique cause, elle était… douée…

Si ces pensées auraient dû l'anéantir, il en fut pourtant le contraire. Une certitude nouvelle se diffusa en lui… Lord Voldemort ne pouvait gagner… Son objectif était vain et inatteignable, pour prospérer les Sang-Purs devaient se mélanger avec les autres… Et Dumbledore… Dumbledore ne pouvait mourir, d'une façon ou d'une autre le vieux Mage trouverait le moyen de s'en sortir…

.

Voilà.

.

Il ne devait pas tuer Dumbledore… Il devait trouver un moyen de _faire croire_ qu'il voulait le faire… Qu'il tentait réellement de réussir sa mission… Le Directeur devait aussi prendre au sérieux les évènements qui se déroulait au Château. Il allait devoir frapper fort, mais pas _trop_ fort…

Feindre tentative de meurtre, voilà qui s'annonçait périlleux. Mais sa conscience était soulagée. Dumbledore trouverait un moyen de l'empêcher de nuire _réellement_ et se son côté il fournirait assez d'effort pour convaincre le Maître de sa bonne foi… Drago souriait de nouveau.

N'est pas Serpentard qui veut…

.

.

* * *

Voilààààà !

Alors, alors, alors ? L'intrigue vous plait ? ça vous parait réaliste ? Est-ce quelque chose qui aurait réellement pu passer par la tête de Drago ? Après tout, c'est un plan très Serpentard… Mais qui demande aussi une sacrée dose de courage Griffondorien, vous ne trouvez pas ? Est-il trop gentil avec Hermione, trop vite ?

(J'aurai voulu qu'il soit encore un peu méchant et agressif, pour coller à son image, mais il ne voulait pas… Oui Drago et Hermione font un peu ce qu'ils veulent avec mon histoire… Rappelons qu'ils ont commencés par simplement s'envoyer en l'air dans ma tête (cf ''A bout de souffle'')avant de se plaindre que, puisque je voulais jouer les commères voyeuriste, je n'avais qu'à raconter leur histoire depuis le début… S'ont gonflés ces jeunes…)

Trêve de blabla !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et ressenti sur ce début de fic ! Je les attend avec impatience !

(et je ferais en sorte d'envoyer Hermione et Drago en commando-sexy dans votre tête :P )


	3. Chapitre 2: Tricher n'est pas jouer

Salut, salut ! Voici le chapitre 2 ! :D

.

 **Dame Lilyth** : Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que ça va un peu vite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu de ce chapitre, mais je te rassure ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus tout de suite pour autant. Je perçois le personnage de Drago très différent dans cette fiction, il a subit un choc, qui le fait profondément changer et revoir sa vision sur le monde. Et puis c'est aussi un adolescent un peu perturbé par tout ce qu'il a pu voir 😉

 **Zatub** : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements 😊

 **Swangranger** : Et oui Drago prend une décision, très dangereuse d'ailleurs ! Il va y avoir quelques petits loupés dans ses plans du coup ^^ Merci pour ta review !

 **Maxine 3482** : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise 😊

 **Joker :** Merci pour ta review, pour le « complete » c'est une erreur que je n'arrive pas à défaire pour l'instant, j'ai un peu de mal avec la gestion des fichiers sur FF ^^

.

Inimité, et plus si affinité…

.

Résumé : Drago est coincé, Voldemort menace sa mère pour l'obliger à exécuter une mission suicidaire. Hermione semble être la seule personne à s'intéresser à ce qu'il traverse, mise à l'écart de ses amis, elle va devenir son seul soutien. Dans un climat de peur et de tension, le Serpent et la Lionne vont se rapprocher inexorablement…

.

Chapitre 2 : Tricher n'est pas jouer…

.

.

Crétins.

.

.

Crétin de Harry, qui conservait son maudit livre de Potions truqués. Il ne tenait aucun compte de ses avertissements. Il suivait toujours aveuglément les instructions du Prince, pendant qu'elle s'échinait à le battre à la loyal… Mais apparemment, ce Prince savait ce qu'il faisait en modifiant les préparations… Ça la rendait malade…

Crétin de Ron, qui paradait devant Lavande et Parvati sur le chemin vers le stade. Aujourd'hui se déroulait les sélections de joueurs de Quidditch pour l'équipe de Griffondor, menées par Harry en tant que nouveau Capitaine. Et Ron postulait pour être Gardien parmi 6 autres candidats… Dont McLaggen, ce grand gaillard vantard et antipathique de 7ème année.

Elle s'installa sans un regard ni un mot d'encouragement pour lui. S'il préférait faire le beau devant ces pimbêches grand bien lui fasse… Des années qu'elle était à ses côtés à le soutenir et à l'aider constamment, il avait d'abord fallu qu'il se rende compte seulement en 4ème qu'elle était effectivement une fille (et accessoirement qu'il lui fasse une scène devant tout Poudlard en plein bal…) mais depuis elle était redevenue Hermione, la fille un peu trop intelligente mais qui pouvait servir pour les devoirs…

Pourquoi éprouvait-elle des sentiments pour ce rustre ?

Il se tourna soudain vers elle, l'air maladif à cause du stress et son visage s'éclaira en croisant son regard. Il lui fit un petit signe de main et se concentra de nouveau sur les essais de Poursuiveurs en cours…

Voilà pourquoi… Ses yeux bleus et rieurs. Si Ronald avait la sensibilité d'une petite cuillère quand il parlait, ses yeux se chargeaient généralement de communiquer un message bien plus subtil… Et plus touchant…

.

Crétin aveugle…

.

Les essais se déroulait plutôt bien, Katie Bell et Ginny avaient retrouvées leurs places de Poursuiveuses et Harry semblait avoir déniché deux Batteurs plutôt correct, la comparaison avec les Jumeaux Weasley étant difficile pour tous les candidats. Et le moment venait maintenant de choisir le Gardien.

Les gradins s'étaient remplis autour d'elle, beaucoup étaient venus assister aux sélections pour voir le Survivant à l'œuvre. Certains d'autres Maison avaient même tenté de participer…

.

Crétins.

.

Ron était encore plus blafard que tout à l'heure… Il avait regardé les gradins se remplir, un air désespéré sur le visage. Harry avait décidé que les candidats passeraient dans l'ordre alphabétique… Mauvais choix. S'ils réussissaient leurs essais, Ron allait complètement se dégonfler une fois son tour venu. Il risquait fort d'échouer.

Les cinq premier furent médiocre, parvenant difficilement à rester en vol stationnaire sur leurs balais et encore moins à bloquer le Souaffle envoyé par les Poursuiveurs fraîchement recrutés.

McLaggen fut meilleur. Vraiment meilleur. Il maitrisait parfaitement son balai et semblait avoir un sixième sens lui permettant de connaitre la trajectoire de la balle… Il bloquait les tirs avec une facilité déconcertante, les uns après les autres. Au quatrième, Ron était devenu presque transparent…

Sans même s'en rendre compte elle saisit sa baguette et murmura une incantation à voix basse, alors que Ginny, Souaffle en main se dirigeait à toute allure vers les buts. Elle tira à bonne distance, accompagnant son mouvement d'une petite pirouette sensée donnée plus d'effet à la trajectoire. Malgré tout, la destination de la balle était évidente et McLaggen plongea.

Du mauvais côté.

La foule siffla son erreur et il retrouva le banc de touche un air furieux sur le visage.

Hermione avait la main crispée sur sa baguette. Elle était complètement inconsciente ! Et si… Si quelqu'un l'avait vu ! Elle venait de truquer les Sélections de l'équipe ! Elle qui ruminait à propos de Harry et de son bouquin… Elle ne valait pas mieux finalement !

.

 _C'est pour Ron…_ Peu importe ! Les règles sont les règles, elle avait délibérément fait échouer un candidat pour permettre à son meilleur ami d'avoir un poste !

 _Pas vraiment…_ HEIN ? _Pour gagner sa place, Ron doit le battre et réussir 5 arrêts… C'était juste un petit coup de pouce, pour l'encourager…_

 _._

Le cri d'encouragement de Lavande la fit revenir à la réalité, Ron venait de monter sur son balai et Harry se tournait vers elle.

Elle mit brutalement la tête dans ses mains, cachant son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder maintenant, où il saurait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose… Harry, n'était peut-être pas aussi intelligent qu'elle, mais il savait additionner deux plus deux et ferait vite le lien avec la monumentale erreur de McLaggen.

Elle resta dans cette position jusqu'à la fin et c'est en entendant les exclamations de joie de ses camarades qu'elle releva finalement la tête. Il avait réussi ! Elle se précipita au bas des tribunes pour le féliciter, apercevant du coin de l'œil Lavande et Parvati s'éloigner du terrain.

.

« Tu as été brillant Ron !, Menti-t-elle en s'approchant de ses amis. »

.

Ron commença alors à s'autocongratuler, rabaissant McLaggen et son incapacité à être un bon gardien. C'est à l'évocation, sous forme de plaisanterie pour Ron, du sortilège de Confusion qu'Hermione se crispa. Baissant violement la tête, elle sentit ses joues chauffer et pria de toute ses forces qu'Harry et Ron soient trop occuper à débattre de la matinée pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit…

C'était trop en demander.

Quelques mètres plus loin, en relevant les yeux, elle croisa le regard suspicieux de Harry… Il savait.

Elle en eut la confirmation plus tard quand Harry la coinça à l'écart avant le diner… Elle lui avoua donc ses méfaits, se cherchant des excuses autres que ses sentiments pour le jeune homme…

Harry n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir…

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

Crétins.

.

.

Ils avaient fouillé le Manoir mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'incriminant… Les agents du ministère étaient-ils donc si incompétents ? Weasley… Tel père, tel fils, pas un pour rattraper l'autre… Comment avaient-ils pu passer à côté de la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans trouver quoi que ce soit…

Oui ça aurait probablement attiré des ennuis à sa mère. Mais elle aurait surement été plus en sécurité à Azkaban que dans son propre Manoir… Préférer la prison à son foyer… C'était bien la peine d'être de Sang-Pur.

Il se dirigeait vers le 3ème étages, où il devait effectuer une nouvelle ronde en compagnie de Granger. Il la trouva appuyée contre un mur, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler, tant mieux il n'avait pas la tête à lui faire la conversation. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et commencèrent à avancer.

La ronde fut d'un calme mortel. Ils arrivaient au bout d'un nouveau couloir, qui marquerait la fin de leur tâche quand un bruit raisonna sur la droite.

La Griffondor saisit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la source, Drago sur ses talons.

Il n'y avait rien, le coupable avait réussi à déguerpir avant d'être pris. Drago fixait la main crispée de la Griffondor sur sa baguette et sourit.

.

 _« Au fait Granger, bien joué le sortilège de Confusion pour McLaggen. Mais ça manquait un peu de subtilité tu ne crois pas ?_ Son sourire s'élargit en voyant l'air horrifié de la Griffondor en se tournant vers lui.

 _-Tu… Tu… Tu…_

 _-Je… Je… Je t'ai vu oui… Tu n'étais pas vraiment discrète… Tu avais cet air de criminel sur le point de se faire prendre._

 _-Et tu sais bien ce que c'est n'est-ce pas._ Répliqua-t-elle méchamment.

 _-Attention Granger_. Il ne souriait plus. _Je pourrais avoir envie d'utiliser cette information… Que penseraient McGonagall et Dumbledore de tes petits sortilèges pour favoriser Weasmoche ?_

 _-Très bien Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ Elle avait changé de ton, mais son regard était toujours noir.

 _-Rien, je voulais juste te taquiner… C'est incroyable ce qu'on peut faire pour ses proches hein Granger ? Mais puisque tu te montres agressive, je vais peut-être l'utiliser finalement._

 _-Crache le morceau Malefoy._

- _Tu vas fermer les yeux et rester sans bouger._

 _-Quoi ?_

- _Fais ce que je te dis Granger, où je profite du chemin de retour pour passer le bonsoir à ta Directrice de Maison._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?_ Elle avait la mâchoire serrée et son cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort… Malefoy était capable de tout…

- _Rien d'illégal Granger._ Répondit-il simplement avec un sourire mauvais. »

.

Rien d'illégal… Ça laissait encore une foule de possibilité… La main toujours crispée sur sa baguette et les bras le long du corps, elle lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de s'exécuter.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit. L'idée de la planter là et de la laisser, tremblante de peur, s'attendant à être agressée, lui paraissait être une idée amusante. Une petite humiliation sans grandes répercutions … Ça lui apprendra répondre avec respect à l'avenir.

Seulement, maintenant qu'elle était devant lui, les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte pour laisser passer sa respiration accélérée par la peur, il avait une autre idée… Une mauvaise idée…

Sans prendre le temps de temps de réfléchir, il saisit ses mains, les bloquants sur ses hanches. La sentant sursauter à la sensation de ses mains froides sur les siennes, il la poussa contre le mur juste derrière elle.

Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, en courageuse Griffondor, mais sa respiration s'était encore accélérée et il la sentait légèrement trembler. Le cerveau toujours déconnecté, il baissa soudainement la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le contact avait duré à peine une seconde, et il était parti immédiatement par le premier tournant, sans chercher à connaitre sa réaction. Il marcha comme un zombi dans les couloirs avant de finalement s'adosser à un mur et se prendre la tête dans les mains.

.

.

Merde.

.

.

Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde.

.

Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde.

.

.

Merde.

.

Il avait embrassé Granger.

Granger. La Sang-De-Bourbe Griffondor Granger. La meilleure amie de son principal rival. Et…

.

 _Elle avait les mains chaudes…_

 _._

Ça suffit ! Il devait penser à autre chose, c'était un moment d'égarement, il avait profité de la faiblesse de la jeune fille pour l'humilier, la faire se sentir mal et…

.

 _Ses lèvres étaient chaudes aussi…_

 _._

STOP ! Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, il n'avait pas pu remarquer ce genre de chose !

.

 _Elle sentait plutôt bon…_

.

Elle sentait… Elle sentait… Elle sentait le propre, voilà tout ! Comme n'importe quelle personne soucieuse de son hygiène !

Il se redressa et se dirigea à toute allure vers le 2ème étage… Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. A son arrivée dans les toilettes, Mimi se précipita vers lui un air boudeur sur le visage.

.

« _Drago ! Il faut que tu m'aides !_

 _-Quoi, qu'y-a-t-il ?_

 _-Il y a une petite bête dans les canalisations et elle n'arrête pas de faire du bruit._

 _-Tu te plains du bruit Mimi, sérieusement ?_ Se moqua Drago, ravit de pouvoir concentrer son esprit sur autre chose que Granger.

-…

- _Bon, où ça ?_ Demanda-t-il en s'approchant des cabines.

- _Là ! Au fond, elle n'arrête pas de geindre. Tu ne l'entends pas ? »_

 _._

Prenant la direction indiquée par le fantôme et tendant l'oreille, Drago entendit effectivement des petits couinements plaintifs venir de sous une grille. D'un coup de baguette il l'a souleva et se pencha vers l'ouverture… Il voyait bien quelque chose remuer mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce que c'était, il alluma sa baguette et s'agenouilla pour mieux voir…

.

 _« Mimi ! Tu étais obligée de boucher les canalisations ? ENCORE ?_ Son pantalon était trempé maintenant.

 _-J'étais contrariée à cause de la petite bête… »_

 _._

Il grogna mais fini par tendre sa baguette devant lui à la recherche de la dite petite bête qu'il avait vu remuer. La lumière vive du sortilège fit relever la tête de la créature, les faisant briller d'un éclat jaune…

Un chat. Un chaton en fait. Une toute petite boule de poils, tremblante de froid et de peur, était coincé dans un des tuyaux.

.

 _« Mweou…,_ lança-t-il faiblement.

 _-T'inquiètes pas minet, je vais te sortir de là._ Dit Drago à voix haute en tendant la main pour l'attraper. »

.

Il était beaucoup plus petit qu'il ne le pensait et surtout très maigre. Très sale et mouillé, il tremblait fort dans la grande main de Drago, qui l'enroula dans un pan de sa cape pour le réchauffer. En le frottant un peu, il fit ressortir de grandes tâches noires et blanches sur son corps.

.

 _« Ooooooh ! Il est trop mignon ! Je peux le garder Drago ? S'il te plait, dis ouiiiii ! Demanda_ Mimi en voletant autour de lui.

 _-Et comment vas-tu t'occuper de lui Mimi ? Tu ne peux pas le toucher et ce petit bonhomme a besoin de soins… Ah ! Pardon, petite demoiselle apparemment._ Drago continuait de frotter la petite chatte pour la réchauffer et elle se mit à ronronner bruyamment pour manifester sa gratitude.

 _-Alors toi, tu la gardes ! Oh ! Je sais ! Appelle-là Mimi ! Comme ça tu penseras à moi quand tu t'occuperas d'elle._ Supplia Mimi en papillonnant des yeux devant lui.

 _-Mimi le chat… On a connu plus original…_

 _-Je m'en fiche ! C'est mon chat !_

 _-Très bien, très bien…_ Capitula Drago. _Ce sera donc Mimi le chat… Je ferais bien de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh adore les animaux elle saura quoi faire…_

 _-Tu me tiendras au courant dit ! Tu me l'amèneras !_

 _-On verra Mimi, encore faut-il qu'elle survive... »_

 _._

Drago pris le chemin de l'infirmerie, le chaton toujours coincé dans ses bras. Elle avait beau ronronner de toute ses forces, elle était très petite et très maigre… Il lui fallait des soins rapidement…

Son arrivée à l'infirmerie déclencha l'alarme sensée prévenir Mrs Pomfresh de la présence d'un élève. Elle mit néanmoins quelques instants à arriver et haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant Drago.

.

 _« Que vous arrive-t-il qui ne puisse attendre demain matin Monsieur Malefoy ? C'est à propos de vos cernes ? Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir je suppose…_

 _-Euh, non Mrs. En fait, j'ai trouvé ce petit chat dans… Euh… le couloir du 2_ _ème_ _étage. Je me demandais si vous pouviez faire quelque chose pour elle._

 _-Hu hum._ Répondit l'infirmière en s'approchant pour mieux voir. _Et que faisiez-vous dans le couloir à cette heure-ci ?_

 _-Je… Je faisais ma ronde Madame. Avec Miss Granger, nous sommes tous les deux préfets et…_

 _-Ah oui ! Miss Granger ! Très bien donnez-la moi je vais voir ce que je peux faire… »_

 _._

Au nom de la préfète le visage de l'infirmière s'était éclairé. Elle lui prit le chaton des bras et disparut dans son bureau pendant quelques minutes. Minutes qui suffirent à Drago pour se rendre compte qu'il était réellement trempé et qu'il commençait sérieusement à avoir froid… Manquait plus qu'il tombe malade…

.

 _« Elle va bien. Elle est sous nourrie bien sur mais pas malade. Elle s'en sortira avec une ration adaptée et du repos. Vous comptez la garder ?_

 _-Euh, je ne sais pas… Que va-t-il se passer pour elle ?_

 _-Et bien puisque qu'elle n'a pas subi le sort de Traçage, je suppose que la personne qui l'a laissée dans le couloir comptait l'abandonner… Si vous ne voulez pas la garder, je vais être contrainte de faire appel à la Ménagerie Magique… On ne peut pas laisser un animal sans propriétaire se balader dans Poudlard…_

 _-Je veux bien la garder Madame, mais je n'ai rien pour m'en occuper…_

 _-Un vieux vêtement et un coin chaud lui suffiront. Vous pouvez lui donner du Miamhibou pendant quelques jours en attendant de vous procurer ce qu'il faut._

 _-Me procurer ? Mais Poudlard…_

 _-Poudlard,_ l'interrompit l'infirmière _. Autorise la possession d'un animal par élève et veille à leur entretiens tout au long de leur scolarité. Il me semble que vous possédez déjà un hibou, Monsieur Malefoy. Poudlard ne prendra donc pas en charge n'entretiens de ce chat. Je peux contacter vos parents pour…_

 _-NON ! Hum, non, je… J'ai mon propre compte bancaire, je commanderai moi-même par correspondance. »_

 _._

Il ne manquerait plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprenne qu'il préférait faire mumuse avec un chat plutôt que de se concentrer sur sa mission… Mauvaise idée…

.

 _« Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais procéder au sortilège de Traçage. Asseyez-vous et mettez la main sur sa tête._ Ordonna Mrs Pomfresh »

.

Elle sortit un parchemin vierge d'un tiroir, murmura une incantation et Drago senti la main qui était posée sur la tête de Mimi le chat, chauffer. Cette dernière ronronna plus fort et le parchemin brilla un instant avant de revenir à la normal.

.

 _« Voilà, vous être son propriétaire officiel à présent. Ce document va rejoindre votre dossier. Vous pourrez le récupérer_ _à votre départ définitif de l'école._

 _-Très bien, merci Mrs Pomfresh. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps._

 _-Ah ! Monsieur Malefoy._ L'appela-t-elle alors qu'il approchait de la porte _. Si vous avez besoin, je sais que Miss Granger garde un stock de nourriture pour son chat, Pattenrond. Vous devriez lui demandé de vous dépanner le temps que votre colis arrive, puisque vous avez trouvé cette petite ensemble elle sera probablement ravie de vous aider. »_

 _._

Drago hocha machinalement la tête et sortit de l'infirmerie, Mimi le chat toujours serrée dans ses bras… Granger ravie de le voir… Il ne parierait pas sa chemise là-dessus. Mais l'infirmière risquait de lui en parler à un moment ou un autre…

Il fallait qu'il parle à Granger.

.

.

Merde.

.

.

* * *

Tadaaam !

Alors… Pour être honnête, j'avais l'intention de les faire s'embrasser bien plus tard… Mais Drago à beaucoup négocié et on est tombé d'accord sur le fait qu'un petit smack, ça ne fait de mal à personne…

.

Maudit Serpentard manipulateur… Il m'a aussi convaincu de lui donner un chat et Mimi voulait faire partie de l'histoire… L'est sensible le garçon… ^^

Mais ne vous affolez pas tout de suite, ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus au détour du prochain couloir !

.

Une tite review et Mimi le Chat viendra vous faire des câlins !

(Comment ça, c'est pas intéressant ? Va bien falloir que Drago vienne la récupérer, et là c'est à vous de jouer, je ne vais pas tout faire non plus ^^)

.

.

.

ATTENTION SPOILER POUR LA SUITE !

D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui ont lu l'OS d'où est tiré cette fic, A bout de souffle, je situe le lemon aux alentours de Mars… Sachant que ce n'est pas leur première fois et que le chapitre en cours se passe au mois de Septembre… Je vous laisse faire les calculs xP


	4. Chapitre 3: L'hypothèse d'Hermione

Inimité, et plus si affinité…

.

Résumé : Drago est coincé, Voldemort menace sa mère pour l'obliger à exécuter une mission suicidaire. Hermione semble être la seule personne à s'intéresser à ce qu'il traverse, mise à l'écart de ses amis, elle va devenir son seul soutien. Dans un climat de peur et de tension, le Serpent et la Lionne vont se rapprocher inexorablement…

.

Chapitre 3 : L'hypothèse d'Hermione.

.

.

Hermione avait mal dormi. La journée précédente tournait et retournait dans sa tête… Le trucage des sélections, Harry qui découvre tout, Malefoy au courant, Malefoy qui lui fait du chantage, Malefoy et…

.

 _L'épisode du baiser dans le couloir du 3_ _ème_ _étages…_

 _._

Surtout l'épisode du baiser dans le couloir du 3ème étage en fait…

.

Malefoy, le Serpentard Sang-Pur raciste Malefoy, l'avait embrassé.

.

Et elle n'avait pas réagi.

.

Merde.

.

Elle avait été surprise par sa demande, avait envisagé de refuser, avant de finalement s'exécuter, persuadée qu'il ne lui ferait rien de mal, malgré tout.

Pourtant, les sensations de ses mains froides l'avaient fait sursauter et une fois adossée au mur elle s'était traitée mentalement d'idiote de l'avoir écouté, bien sur qu'il allait lui faire du mal, c'était Malefoy enfin ! Que pouvait-il faire d'autre à part…

.

L'embrasser…

.

Le contact avait été furtif, à peine plus d'une seconde… Mais elle se souvenait tout de même de ses lèvres chaudes et douces sur les siennes, de ses mèches de cheveux qui venaient lui chatouiller le visage, de son souffle sur sa peau au moment de s'écarter et de son odeur… Qui était restée malgré son départ…

.

Voilà, voilà pourquoi elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit.

.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Comptait-il utiliser ça contre elle par la suite ? Où était donc passé ce bon vieux Drago Malefoy avec ses insultes et ses coups bas… ça elle pouvait gérer !

Elle trainait les pieds derrière Harry et Ron en se rendant au petit déjeuner. Elle s'était fait distancer par les garçons, trop occupée à ruminer ses pensées sombres. Si bien qu'elle ne vit pas l'objet de ses dites pensées fondre sur elle et l'attirer à l'écart…

Ah non ! Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire sans rien dire cette fois, en plein milieu du couloir, n'importe qui pouvait les voir !

 _Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème enfin !_

 _._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malefoy, lâche moi !_ S'exclama-t-elle voulant attirer du monde.

 _-Calme Granger, je veux juste te demander, est-ce que tu as de la pâtée pour chat ?_

 _-Pardon ?_ Dire qu'elle était surprise était à des kilomètres de la réalité.

 _-De la pâtée pour chat. Pour manger._

 _-Tu veux…manger de la pâtée ?_ Les yeux écarquillés, elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

- _Bien sûr que non…_ Il l'a regardait l'air mi-inquiet, pour sa santé mental, mi-agacé, d'avoir à s'en soucier…

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec de la pâtée ?_

 _-M'en servir comme crème de jour… A ton avis Granger ! Nourrir un chat !_

 _-Mais… Tu n'as même pas de chat…_

 _-Ok, laisse tomber Granger, parler avec toi engendre une trop grosse perte de mon précieux temps. »_

 _._

Et il l'a planta là sans plus d'explication.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ? Malefoy avait vraiment un comportement étrange ses derniers temps…

Rien à voir avec les années précédentes, il semblait constamment perdu dans ses pensées, il avait beaucoup séché même s'il était souvent repris par les professeurs qui n'appréciaient pas que le Serpentard prenne des cours à la carte…

Son physique aussi avait changé… Outre le fait qu'il semblait avoir pris plusieurs centimètres durant l'été, il avait aussi beaucoup maigri, ses pantalons flottaient sur ses hanches elle l'avait vu en cours de Potion alors qu'il avait enlevé sa cape. Des cernes marquaient son visage et commençait à virer doucement au noir…

Un soudaine révélation figea son mouvement alors qu'elle se servait un verre de jus de citrouille.

.

Il se droguait. Drago Malefoy se droguait.

.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications à son comportement. Elle se souvenait d'avoir surpris une conversation entre sa mère et leur voisine, à propos de Paul, le fils de cette dernière, dont le comportement avait brutalement changé du jour au lendemain… Sa mère le suspectait d'avoir commencé à se droguer… Le verdict était tombé quelques semaines plus tard quand Paul avait été retrouvé inconscient dans sa chambre après une overdose… Seule la réactivité de sa mère et la présence des Granger, dentistes mais formés aux soins de premières urgences, lui avait sauvé la vie.

Hermione chercha le Serpentard des yeux. Il regardait la nourriture avec le regard éteint, son assiette semblait toujours vide et il ne faisait pas un geste pour la remplir. Elle surprit alors un mouvement qui acheva de la convaincre, un première année venait de donner un coup de coude dans son bras gauche qu'il avait alors plaqué violemment contre son torse…

Ce n'est pas la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il portait sur le bras, contrairement à ce que Harry pensait, mais probablement les cicatrices que les aiguilles laissaient après de trop nombreuses injections… Voilà qui expliquait son comportement chez Barjow & Beurk avant la rentrée, il lui avait montré les marques pour le convaincre… Le convaincre de lui garder de la drogue de côté ? Oui ça se tenait… Où, ailleurs que dans cette boutique lugubre, un sorcier mineur pouvait-il se procurer de quoi se droguer ?…

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça…

Malefoy était peut-être un sale con, mais il ne méritait pas que sa vie soit ravagée par la drogue et ses conséquences…

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelques choses, qu'elle arrive là lui parler pendant une ronde ou à l'écart des autres… Aller voir les professeurs était une mauvaise idée, ils seraient probablement contraints de le renvoyer et une fois livré à lui-même plus rien ne l'empêcherait de se droguer à mort…

Oui… Elle devait empêcher ça !

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

Bien loin de se douter que son comportement avait mené la Griffondor sur une fausse piste, Drago arpentait les couloirs vers la Salle-Sur-Demande, il avait laissé Mimi le chat à l'intérieur ne voulant pas que ses camarades de dortoirs lui posent des questions.

Cette petite chose refusait catégoriquement de manger du Miamhibou ! Il avait bien réussi à mettre quelques tranches de bacons dans ses poches mais il n'allait pas supporter l'odeur de gras qui le suivait très longtemps…

Son excursion illégale à Pré-Au-Lard aurait lieu plus tôt que prévue… Il avait trouvé le moyen de faire rentrer un collier ensorcelé dans Poudlard, caché au milieu d'un de ses colis de friandises que lui envoyait sa mère.

Bien évidemment, sa mère n'avait rien à voir cette fois-ci, c'est Barjow qui lui avait fait parvenir, sa mère avait d'autre soucis que de lui envoyer des douceurs…

Il devait trouver un moyen de donner le collier à un élève, n'importe lequel, qui irait ensuite le livrer à Dumbledore, tout ça sans être découvert… Il allait probablement devoir user de l'Impérium mais peu importe… Il était censé assassiner quelqu'un, on ne s'embarrasse pas de ce genre de chose dans une situation pareille.

Le plan était simple, le collier avait une aura de magie noire parfaitement perceptible, Dumbledore ne se laisserait jamais prendre par un piège aussi grossier ! Il se sentira menacé et avec un peu de chance sa tentative s'ébruiterait à l'extérieur du Château prouvant au Mage Noir qu'il prenait sa mission au sérieux.

Il comptait bien attendre ensuite plusieurs semaines avant de faire une nouvelle ''tentative''… Qui n'était pas encore bien déterminée… Il risquait aussi de se faire prendre en cours d'année mais ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal après tout…

.

 _« Monsieur Malefoy ! »_

 _._

Drago grimaça en entendant la voix du professeur McGonagall, il n'avait rien à faire là à cette heure-ci…

.

 _« Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours de Sortilège avec les Poufsouffles ?_ Le professeur de Métamorphose le regard d'un air sévère les mains sur les hanches.

 _-Euh… Si professeur mais… Je ne me sentais pas bien et je pensais me rendre à l'infirmerie pour demande une potion de vigueur à Mrs Pomfresh…_

 _-L'infirmerie est dans l'autre direction Mr Malefoy !_

 _-Oui mais je…_

-Suffit ! L'interrompit la directrice de Griffondor. _Ne me mentez pas Mr Malefoy ! Vous n'avez aucune intention de vous rendre en cours ! Vous comptiez faire l'école buissonnière comme vous le faites depuis la rentrée. Je compte bien y mettre fin ! A partir de maintenant, toute heure de cours manquée vous vaudra le double de retenue, et pour bien vous faire rentrer ça dans le crâne vous passerez tout un samedi en ma compagnie pour rattraper votre retard. Pré-Au-Lard devra attendre pour vous ! »_

 _._

Elle ponctua sa décision de 20 points en moins pour Serpentard et repris son chemin après lui avoir ordonné de se rendre en cours…

.

 _« Vieille chouette aigrie…_ Marmonna Drago en la regardant s'éloigner. »

.

Il accéléra le pas jusqu'à la Salle-Sur-Demande, jeta le bacon en direction de Mimi le chat, en lui promettant de revenir le soir même puis se dirigea au pas de course jusqu'à son cours de Sortilège.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps en retenue, l'Armoire n'allait pas se réparer toute seule ! Les cours et les rondes lui prenaient déjà trop de temps.

Ronde qu'il n'effectuait plus qu'avec Granger… Aucun des autres préfets n'auraient osé le dénoncer pour ne pas effectuer ses obligations, il séchait donc allègrement toutes les autres rondes qui lui étaient attribuées.

Mais pour le moment il lui fallait faire vite et trouver une bonne excuse à donner à Flitwick pour son retard…

.

 _« Mr Malefoy, vous avez presque quinze minutes de retard ! Quelle est votre excuse ?,_ couina le petit professeur.

 _-Je… Le professeur McGonagall voulait me parler Monsieur._

 _-Ah ! Très bien, Minerva a dû oublier de me prévenir… »_

 _._

Voilà c'est ça. Et maintenant, il fallait tenir en cours… Il devait être présent physiquement, la vieille chouette n'avait pas précisé qu'il devait réellement suivre…

.

.

 _Après une longue journée…_

 _._

 _._

Il avait fini par pouvoir passer plus de cinq minutes dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, il n'avait pas vraiment avancé… Les équations pour créer un nouveau sortilège étaient un vrai casse-tête. Il avait récupéré Mimi le chat, qui n'avait pas touché au bacon, transie de froid dans son coussin. Il avait enchanté l'intérieur de sa cape pour pouvoir la placer au chaud contre lui…

Le week-end prochain, il profiterai du samedi pour se faufiler à Pré-Au-Lard et organiser son plan, profitant de l'occasion pour ramener de quoi satisfaire la petite bête en attendant il allait devoir improviser avec ce qu'il trouverait pendant les repas, peut-être tout simplement du lait ?

Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas le regard suspicieux que lui lançait Hermione.

Il marchait d'un pas trainant, son bras gauche légèrement replié contre lui, comme s'il portait quelque chose ou… pour soulager la douleur des injections ? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Ils se saluèrent simplement d'un hochement de tête et commencèrent à marcher en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione n'y tint plus et s'arrêta, le Serpentard ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle ne se trouvait plus près de lui.

.

 _Homenum revelio._

 _._

Personne.

.

Parfait.

.

Drago s'était arrêté en sentant la vague de chaleur qui accompagnait le sortilège, il n'était donc pas visé par celui-ci et il semblait venir de… Granger ?

Elle se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et l'air sévère… Lui rappelant amèrement les remontrances de sa Directrice de Maison quelques heures plus tôt.

.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ?_

 _-Il faut qu'on parle Drago. »_

 _._

 _Drago ?_ Depuis quand se permettait-elle de l'appeler par son prénom ?

.

 _« Tu as un comportement étrange ces derniers temps, je l'ai bien vu. Tu ne t'en prends plus à nous et, même si c'est loin de me déplaire, ça ne te ressemble pas…_

 _-Tu es loin de savoir ce qui me ressemble ou non Granger…_

 _-Tu sèches les cours, tu ne manges plus,_ Continua-t-elle, ignorant son intervention. _Tu as beaucoup maigri Drago, et tu sembles constamment fatigué… Ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi… »_

 _._

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Pourquoi se mêlait-elle de ses affaires ? Maudite Griffondor !

.

 _« Je sais que tu crois être seul, que ça n'arrive qu'à toi, mais plein de gens traverse la même chose…_

 _-Ça, ça m'étonnerait…_

 _-Et ils arrivent à s'en sortir !_ L'ignora-t-elle une nouvelle fois. _Mais pour ça, il faut que tu acceptes d'être aidé !_

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Granger ?!_

 _-Tu as un problème de drogue, pas la peine de le nier, tous les indices concordent…_

 _-…_

 _-…_

 _-… Quoi ?_

 _-Tu te drogues ! Ça explique tout ! Ton comportement depuis la rentrée, l'épisode d'hier soir, celui de ce matin et ton histoire de pâtée… Même la façon dont tu tiens ton bras ! Est-ce que tu stérilises bien tes aiguilles ? Le risque d'infection est très important avec un aussi grand nombre d'injection, tu pourrais…_

 _-Woah woah woah ! Doucement Granger ! Je ne me drogue pas !_

 _-Ah vraiment ? Et quelle est ton explication à tout ce que je viens de dire ?_

 _-Je n'ai aucune explication à te fournir, on est pas amis et tu n'es certainement pas ma mère !_

 _-Aucune ? Même pas sur ton petit numéro de ce matin, à débarquer avec un air fou sur le visage, me coincer à l'écart et me demander de la pâtée comme si ta vie en dépendait ?_

 _-La pâtée, c'est pour Mimi le chat._

 _-…_

 _-…_

 _-Mimi le chat ? Tu te fous de moi Malefoy ? Comme si c'était pas un nom inventé à l'instant ! Tu n'as pas de chat !_

 _-Si j'en ai un, je l'ai trouvé dans le couloir du 2_ _ème_ _étages hier soir… D'ailleurs, si on vient te poser la question, tu étais avec moi à ce moment-là…_

 _-Malefoy…_ Elle avait pris sa tête dans ses mains et se massait les tempes. _Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens ?_

 _-Mais puisque je te le dis !_

 _-Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le couloir du 2_ _ème_ _étage après la ronde dans ce cas ?_

 _-C'est exactement pour ne pas avoir à répondre à ce genre de question que j'ai dit que j'étais avec toi._

 _-Dis à qui ? Qui te poserait ce genre de question ?_ Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait l'air tellement sérieux ! Est-ce que les ravages de la drogue étaient déjà si important qu'il croyait en ses propres inventions ? Ou avait-il des hallucinations ? _Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu le vois ce chat Malefoy ? Est-ce que tu l'entends ?_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _-J'essaye de comprendre Malefoy, de toute évidence, tu as perdu contact avec la réalité et tu inventes cette histoire de chat pour te raccrocher à quelque chose…_

 _-S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire taire… »_

 _._

Et il commença à déboutonner lentement sa cape…

.

 _« Stop ! STOP ! Tu recommences Malefoy !_ s'exclama-t-elle l'air horrifiée en s'écartant du Serpentard.

- _Mais calme-toi Granger ! Regarde !_ Lui demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle. »

.

Elle put ainsi apercevoir une petite tête noire et blanche confortablement installée entre les replis de sa cape. Un tout petit chat, qui se mit à ronronner de toute ses forces en regardant la jeune femme.

.

 _« Oh Merlin ! Alors c'est vrai ?_

 _-Bien sur que c'est vrai… Je te dis que je ne me drogue pas Granger…_

- _Mais alors… Et le reste…_ Elle s'était rapprochée et avançait la main pour toucher le chaton.

 _-Le reste ne te regarde pas._ Trancha-t-il en se redressant brusquement pour échapper à son contact.

 _-Ton bras… Si ce n'est pas les piqûres qui te font souffrir…_

 _-Tais-toi Granger…_

 _-C'est la Marque n'est-ce pas ?_ Elle s'était de nouveau écartée de lui horrifiée par les conséquences de cette découverte… _Mais… Pourquoi as-tu…_

 _-Tu crois que je l'ai choisi Granger ?_ Ses traits étaient déformés par la colère, il n'avait plus rien du gentil Drago de ces dernières semaines. _Tu crois que je me suis réveillé un matin en me disant ''Hey ! Et si je foutais toute ma vie en l'air en devenant un Mangemort ?''_

 _-Mais alors, pourquoi…_

 _-Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi… Ça te tue de ne pas comprendre hein Granger ?_ Sa voix était redevenue calme, c'était presque pire pour la Griffondor qui craignait ce qui allait suivre. _Je n'ai pas eu le choix Granger… Quand toi et tes petits copains, les héros, vous avez débarqué au Ministère et avez fait échouer la mission de mon père, ça L'a mis dans une colère noire… IL a voulu punir notre famille… Et comme mon père est à Azkaban, c'est moi qui paie les pots cassés… »_

 _._

Hermione retenait son souffle… Son cerveau refusait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire… Il serait devenu un Mangemort de force ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire subir ça à un gamin de 16 ans ? Mais elle comprenait finalement mieux son comportement… Il avait abandonné. Abandonné son image de parfait Sang-Pur, abandonné l'envie d'être en cours… Il avait surement perdu l'appétit et se laissait dépérir…

Finalement, son comportement lui rappelait celui de Harry quand il avait ses visions… Sa cicatrice le faisait tellement souffrir… Peut-être que la Marque…

.

 _« Elle te fait mal ? La Marque je veux dire ? »_

 _._

Drago releva les yeux vers la Griffondor. Elle ne semblait pas paniquée ou sur le point de partir en courant pour crier sa découverte sur tous les toits… Elle avait l'air… Désolée pour lui et le barrage céda…

.

 _« Elle me lance souvent… C'est comme… Comme si, il y avait une pression constante sur mon bras, qui ne me laisse aucun répit… »_

 _._

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle et Hermione pouvait voir ses yeux briller de larme contenues… Douleur, fatigue, abattement… Trop de pression sur ses jeunes épaules. Ce n'était pas la drogue finalement, c'était surement pire que ça… Et Hermione décida que ça ne changerait rien à sa décision. Si le comportement du Serpentard avait changé, ce n'était pas dû aux substances qu'il prenait mais à un véritable mal-être, il pouvait basculer à tout instant et ne semblait pas avoir quoi que soit à quoi se raccrocher à part… Elle ?

.

 _« Suis-moi. »_

 _._

Il obéit sans réfléchir, se laissant guider jusqu'à la tour abritant les dortoirs de Griffondor et la regarda disparaître derrière le tableau sans explication… Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et lui tendit une écharpe de Griffondor pleine de … Nourriture pour chat ?

.

 _« C'est pour Mimi…_ Lui dit-elle le bras toujours tendu voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas. »

.

Il récupéra l'écharpe et la garda dans ses mains, la fixant l'air perdu.

.

 _« Je ne dirais rien Drago, je te le promets… Mais… Il faut que tu reprennes le dessus, ne le laisse pas te consumer et… si tu as besoin… Tu peux venir me parler, ça te soulagera peut-être de ne plus être seul…_

 _-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Je suis ton ennemi…_

 _-Tout n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc Drago._ Lui rappelant ses propres paroles passées _._ _A toi de choisir la nuance. Je sais que tu n'es pas mauvais au fond, tu as simplement fait les mauvais choix… ou subit ceux de ta famille… Je n'en veux pas au gamin stupide qui m'a rabaissé à cause de mon sang impur… Il ne faisait que ce qu'on attendait de lui… Et il a bien changé depuis._ Hermione sourit légèrement et lui tendit la main. _On fait la paix ?_

 _-Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne peux pas… S'IL l'apprend je risque…_

 _-Juste entre nous alors ? De toute façon, tu ne faisais pas grand-chose à part nous ignorer ces derniers temps… »_

 _._

Malgré leur inimité de ces dernières années, Drago savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Granger n'utiliserait jamais ses faiblesses contre lui… La réciproque n'était pas vraie. Elle valait tellement plus que lui et son sang si merveilleusement pur…

En fixant cette main tendue vers lui et le visage réconfortant de la Griffondor devant lui, Drago se fit une promesse intérieure. Il ne prendrait plus jamais comme absolue vérité ce que pouvait dire son père et faisait dès à présent une croix définitive sur ses principes passés. Le mépris et l'arrogance faisaient parties de lui, mais la haine aveugle et le rejet de l'autre inculquée si précocement n'étaient plus d'actualité.

Il tendit à son tour sa main vers la sienne et la serra longtemps, scellant à la fois leur trêve et sa propre promesse. Elle sourit et s'éloigna alors pour rejoindre son dortoir, l'heure de la fin de ronde étant proche maintenant.

.

 _« Bonne nuit Drago »_

 _._

 _Drago…_ Ce n'était pas si désagréable en fin de compte…

.

.

* * *

Ah ah !

Alors mon Hermione détective privée elle vous plait ? Que pensez-vous de son hypothèse ? ^^

Bon c'est complètement foiré pour elle mais ça m'a fait rire de l'imaginer se faire des films comme ça… J'aurai pu faire durer le suspense plus longtemps, mais ça me paraissait une bonne façon d'amorcer un pseudo rapprochement entre eux…

Genre il lui confie un peu une part de son fardeau…

C'est pas de la grande littérature, ça va un peu vite, mais j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu ^^

Bon, on va passer ensuite au chose sérieuse avec la mise en place du plan et l'approfondissement des recherche de Drago…


	5. Chapitre 4: Mathématiques Appliquées

Inimité, et plus si affinité...

.

.

Chapitre 4 : Mathématique Appliquée.

.

.

Brouillard.

.

Parfait, le temps capricieux de ce samedi d'Octobre allait grandement faciliter son escapade à Pré-Au-Lard. Le plan était simple, se faufiler hors du Château, trouver quelqu'un à mettre sous _Impérium_ et lui indiquer de donner le paquet contenant le collier ensorcelé à un étudiant de Poudlard, lui-même mis sous _Impérium_ pour l'apporter à Dumbledore.

.

 _Impérium._

.

Un pas de plus vers Azkaban et le baiser du Détraqueur… Ou bien la mort. C'était peut-être préférable au fait de devenir une coquille vide, débarrassée de son âme.

Il avait finalement choisi Rosmerta comme intermédiaire forcée à Pré-Au-Lard. Les Trois Balais était LE lieu fréquenté par tous les étudiants en sortie, ça laissait plus de manœuvre à la tenancière pour livrer le colis à l'intermédiaire et brouillerait un peu les pistes menant à lui…

Son balai à la main, il était remonté discrètement des cachots et s'apprêtait à s'envoler vers le village. Il était à peine 6h et personne ne se lèverait avant 9h en ce samedi matin, cela lui laissait largement le temps de faire l'aller-retour et de briefer Rosmerta sur sa mission.

Il l'avait déjà rencontré à plusieurs reprises, bien qu'adorable, Rosmerta était doté d'un esprit faible, la mettre sous _Impérium_ ne poserait aucun souci. Arrivé au village, il se dirigea vers la taverne et pris soin d'atterrir près de la porte arrière. Il était tôt, mais en ce lendemain de vendredi, la tenancière prenait son temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans son bar avant l'arrivée des premiers clients venant prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Se faufilant par la porte ouverte, il se dirigea vers la femme qui, s'affairant autour des nombreuses tables, lui tournait à présent le dos.

.

 _Impero_

 _._

Elle se tourna alors pour lui faire face et il put apercevoir le léger voile qui couvrait ses yeux, lui indiquant que son sortilège était bien en place. Il n'était pas très difficile de lancer correctement un _Imperium_ sur un esprit faible, la difficulté tenait surtout dans la communication avec la victime et le maintien du lien entre eux 2.

Drago n'avait pour l'instant pas de solution pour garder contact avec Rosmerta, autre que les hiboux. Il allait devoir se pencher rapidement sur la question maintenant que le sortilège était en place, au risque de devoir recommencer régulièrement et de provoquer des effets secondaires à la tenancière… Or il ne tenait absolument pas à ce qu'elle se mette soudainement répéter en boucle les ordres donnés ou bien errer dans le village en demandant après son « maître » comme il l'avait lu.

Une fois ses instructions données trouver un élève, l'attirer à l'écart, lui jeter à son tour le sortilège, lui remettre le colis avec pour seul ordre : trouver Dumbledore et lui remettre en main propre, sans faire d'arrêt. Il vérifia l'heure et profita de l'ouverture des commerces pour se rendre à l'annexe de la Ménagerie Magique pour y passer commande.

Il devait maintenant retrouver son dortoir avant le lever de ses camarades et patienter jusqu'à la prochaine sortie de prévue, à laquelle il ne pourrait pas participer grâce à McGonagall, qui bien qu'âgée continuait, en bonne Griffondor, de gâcher sa vie de Serpentard… Il aurait pourtant bien voulu pouvoir surveiller les opérations, à bonne distance, lors de cette journée…

Tant pis, son week-end s'annonçait studieux, il devait trouver un moyen discret de communiquer avec Rosmerta et se lancer dans la création de Sortilège pour arriver à déclencher le mécanisme de l'Armoire à Disparaître… Juché sur son balai, filant vers Poudlard, il sentait déjà le mal de crâne qu'il ne tarderait pas à développer devant ses calculs d'Arithmancie…

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

Hermione avait très peu dormi cette semaine, préoccupé par ses cours autant que par un certain Serpentard qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de croiser en privé depuis leur dernière ronde, planning oblige. Son comportement n'avait apparemment pas changé, il ne touchait que très peu à la nourriture et paraissait toujours très distrait… A la façon qu'il avait de se tenir, Hermione avait supposé qu'il transportait encore son petit chat dans sa cape… Il fallait qu'elle arrive à l'en dissuader, la place d'un animal n'était pas dans une salle de cour !

Mais pour l'heure, elle allait profiter de ce samedi matin pour se reposer puis elle irait tranquillement à la bibliothèque pour prendre un peu d'avance dans ses cours et ses devoirs. Allongée dans son lit, fixant le plafond, elle songeait déjà à mettre en place son planning de révision pour les Aspics, étalé sur les deux années… Il fallait prendre en compte les rondes aléatoires, les matchs de Quidditch où elle irait supporter ses amis et une hypothétique aventure de fin d'année.

Oui, elle ne doutait pas que Harry trouve à nouveau le moyen de s'attirer des ennuis et elle serait bien entendu en première ligne avec lui, mettant ses connaissances à leur profit pour leur sauver la mise. Elle espérait tout de même une année moins éprouvante que les 2 précédentes… Beaucoup de personnes avait perdues la vie au cours des évènements de 4ème et 5ème année. Malgré tous les efforts de Harry pour paraître fort, elle avait bien vu que la perte de Sirius était toujours source de souffrance pour son ami.

Souhaitant mettre fin à ses idées sombres, elle décida de se rendre dès maintenant à la Bibliothèque. Il était à peine 9h, personne n'était levé, la Grande Salle et la Bibliothèque serait très calme ce matin, parfaitement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Après un petit tour dans la salle de bain, elle descendit tranquillement prendre son petit déjeuner. Comme prévu, la Grande Salle était pratiquement vide, quelques Serdaigles de 7ème années mangeait distraitement tout en lisant de gros ouvrages. Finissant rapidement son petit déjeuner, elle se dirigea finalement vers son sanctuaire et plus particulièrement vers son petit coin personnel.

Oui, ce coin lui étai dédié… Elle n'avait jamais vu personne d'autre s'y installer (malgré le temps qu'elle passait elle-même à la Bibliothèque) et le fait que ce soit à la fois le dernier rayon ET celui dédié à l'Histoire de la Magie faisait fuir la plupart des étudiants.

Elle fut néanmoins surprise de trouver sa place déjà occupée par une autre personne, et pas n'importe qui ! Drago Malefoy était assis, la tête entre les mains, penché sur ce qu'il semblait être un imposant livre d'Arithmancie avancée.

.

 _« Malefoy ? »_

.

Il releva alors la tête vers elle, ses cernes toujours bien présente sous ses yeux qui la fixait d'un air hagard. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, semblant la reconnaitre avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche.

.

 _« Granger,_ dit-il dans un soupir en relâchant sa tête. _Désolé, j'ai pris ta place, mais c'est à peu près le seul endroit où je suis sûr de ne pas être dérangé._

 _-Ce n'est rien…_ Lui répondit-elle toujours surprise du ton aimable qu'il prenait parfois pour s'adresser à elle _. Je peux m'installer ? Je ne te dérangerai pas._

 _-Oui bien sûr, assieds-toi. »_

 _._

Quel étrange tableau ils devaient former tous les deux. Serpentard et Griffondor. Sang-Pur et Sang-De-Bourbe. Malefoy et Granger. Drago et Hermione… Heureusement que personne ne les voyait… Encore aurait-il fallu que quelqu'un d'autre se décide à venir à la Bibliothèque un samedi matin.

Elle sortit donc ses affaires et son plongea dans un de ses devoirs de Métamorphose. Elle avait largement le temps de faire ce devoir mais elle souhaitait vraiment exploiter toutes les possibilités d'axes de développement avant de se lancer dans la rédaction finale de son essai.

Après près d'une heure de travail à s'ignorer, elle releva finalement la tête de son brouillon pour fixer son condisciple qui, pour la quatrième fois, venait de pousser un long soupir. Il tenait toujours sa tête dans ses mains, ne la lâchant que pour tourner les pages ou prendre une série de note, avant de tout barrer d'un geste brusque. Il semblait perdu, et avait le regard un peu fou des gens au bord de la dépression.

.

 _« Hum, Malefoy ? »_

 _._

A nouveau il la fixe, puis cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de plonger son visage dans ses mains et se cacher les yeux. Il secoua alors la tête de droite à gauche avant de se redresser et de s'étirer de tout son long sur sa chaise. Soupir.

Hermione n'a cessé de le fixer tout du long, recherchant un indice dans son comportement. Elle essaya alors de lire le titre du chapitre sur lequel il s'échinait.

.

 _''Fonction Arithmétique de la Magie à l'usage des Sortilèges ''_

 _._

Ce livre n'était pas au programme. Il était d'une complexité tel que seul quelques rares élèves de 7ème années voulant se spécialiser dans la recherche de Sortilèges ne le consultait.

.

 _« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malefoy ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle doucement

 _-Si je te le dis Granger, je devrais probablement te tuer par la suite pour éviter les fuites… »_

.

Il avait l'air terriblement sérieux et Hermione n'arrivait pas à déterminer si cela venait du sens de sa phrase ou bien de son état de profonde lassitude.

.

 _« J'aimerai éviter si tu veux bien._ Tenta-t-elle pour le dérider, et un léger sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Sa menace n'était donc qu'une boutade. _Je ne savais pas que tu te passionnais autant pour l'Arithmancie… Ou alors vu le nombre de cours que tu as raté tu penses qu'on a vraiment avancé dans le programme. Je te rassure, malgré tes absences, nous n'avons pas encore dépassé le stade des équations à 3 inconnus. »_

Il la fixait toujours, mais ne semblait pas vraiment la voir, son esprit était toujours ailleurs. Puis il se pencha vers elle, l'air soudainement déterminé.

.

 _« Saurais-tu garder un secret Granger ?_

 _-Et bien… Du moment que cela n'implique pas la sécurité de…_

 _-Oui, oui, oui, oui… Je n'oublie pas que j'ai affaire à une brave et honnête Griffondor Sainte-Nitouche ne t'en fait pas…_

 _-Hey ! Si tu veux que je garde un secret tu pourrais te montrer plus sympathique !_

 _-Disons que le fait que je puisse être sympathique fait en quelques sortes partis du secret…_

 _-Je croyais qu'on avait fait une trêve ?_

 _-As-tu des preuves de ce que tu affirmes ?_ Il souriait franchement cette fois et semblait retrouver son énergie.

 _-Pas vraiment… Il me manque une de mes écharpes, mais je doute pouvoir prouver quoi que ce soit sans la retrouver…_

 _-Merci._

 _-Pour quoi ?_

 _-Pour Mimi. Elle adore les sachets que tu m'as donné… Elle refusait de manger avant…_

 _-Pattenrond aussi est très capricieux, je ne prends que ce qui est au poisson._

 _-J'ai remarqué. Dans le doute j'ai repris exactement la même chose._

 _-Comment ça ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-Euh… Oui, enfin… J'ai commandé exactement la même chose, à la Ménagerie Magique je veux dire, par hibou… C'est Pomfresh qui m'a dit de faire comme ça._

 _-Oui, bien, je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider… Du coup, je mérite de savoir ton secret ?_ »

.

Elle lui souriait de toute ses dents, sa curiosité étant plus forte que la volonté de garder la face devant le Serpentard.

.

 _« Très bien… Tu me jures de ne rien dire ? C'est extrêmement important. »_

 _._

Elle hocha la tête.

.

 _« Personne ne doit être au courant. »_

 _._

Nouveau hochement.

.

 _« C'est une question de vie ou de mort,_ précisa-t-il. »

.

Cette fois-ci, son hochement de tête fut accompagner d'un roulement d'yeux moqueur, les garçons adoraient toujours tout exagérer…

 _« Bien… J'essaye de créer, ou plutôt de recréer un sortilège._

 _-C'est ambitieux. Quel genre de sortilège ?_

 _-Je ne peux pas te le dire._

 _-Bien, a quoi sert-il alors?_

 _-Je ne peux pas te le dire._

 _-Drago ! Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne veux rien me dire !_

 _-Tu veux m'aider ? Il avait l'air réellement surpris. Pourquoi ?_ Et maintenant il avait surpris et suspicieux.

 _-Et bien tu as du mal avec l'Arithmancie, et je me débrouille pas trop mal dans cette matière, je pourr…_

 _-''Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal''… Arrête la fausse modestie Granger, on sait tous les deux que tu es la meilleure en Arithmancie et en Runes anciennes… Et en Histoire… Tout ce qui est vraiment chiant en fait…_

 _-Malefoy !_

 _-Très bien ! Je veux bien que tu m'aides Granger, mais je ne peux vraiment rien te dire de plus._

 _-Ça ne va pas me faciliter la tâche. Si tu ne peux pas me décrire le Sortilège, peux-tu au moins me dire si c'est un sort d'attaque, de défense, de nettoyage, de maintenance, de guidage, de…_

 _-OK ! Ok. C'est un sort de… déclenchement, si tu veux. Ça entraîne une… réaction sur… quelque chose…_ Il hésitait beaucoup sur les mots, évitant de lui donner trop de détails.

 _-Bien ! On avance ! Tu ne dois donc pas sortir ton calcul de nulle part, tu dois te reposer sur l'objet que tu souhaites déclencher… C'est un objet magique ?_

 _-Euh… Oui ? »_

 _._

Hermione se lança alors dans de grande explication tout en posant une foule de questions. Elle prenait frénétiquement note de ce qu'elle disait, explorant plusieurs pistes. D'abord dépassé par son enthousiasme, Drago s'était à son tour plongé dans ses explications et prenait part aux différentes hypothèses.

.

 _« Bien ! Je pense qu'on est arrivé au bout de ce qu'on peut faire avec les informations données… Maintenant il faut tester directement en situation._ Hermione tenait 3 feuilles de parchemin noircies de son écriture impeccable. _N'oublie pas de prendre note de ce que tu fais au fur et à mesure, c'est une part très importante du travail de recherche._

 _-Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point on a avancé… J'aurai mis des semaines entières avant d'envisager de prendre le problème dans ce sens… Merci Granger._ Drago respirait plus librement, l'Armoire était loin d'être réparée mais il avait enfin des pistes plausibles sur lesquelles s'appuyer…

 _-De rien Malefoy… Enfin, si en fait je veux quelque chose._ Lui annonça-t-elle d'un ton très sérieux.

- _Quoi ?_ Il l'a regardait avec incrédulité, ne comprenant pas ce revirement.

 _-J'ignore ce que tu trafiques et quel en sera le but, mais apparemment c'est pour cela que tu te rends malade depuis des semaines et étant donné que tu… que tu portes la Marque…_ Elle avait chuchoté la dernière partie et l'avait senti se tendre. _Je ne me mouille pas trop en pensant que c'est probablement dangereux et très certainement illégal. »_

 _._

Il était pris au piège, il avait beaucoup trop dévoilé à Granger et elle allait s'empresser de tout rapporter à ses petits copains ou à Dumbledore… La vie de sa mère ainsi que la sienne étaient entre les mains de la Griffondor à présent…

.

 _« Ne fais pas cette tête Drago, je ne vais pas aller crier sur les toits ce que j'ai appris ou déduit… Je t'ai fait une promesse… Mais j'attends que tu m'en fasses une à ton tour…_

 _-Très bien Granger… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ Il était soulagé de sa déclaration, mais il restait sur ses gardes quant à la promesse qu'il devait faire, elle avait tout pouvoir sur lui avec ses informations, et le Serpentard qu'il était ne supportait pas de dépendre de quelqu'un de cette façon.

 _-Tu vas me promettre… de te reprendre en main…_ Annonça-t-elle doucement tout en lui tendant les parchemins pour le rassurer. _Tu dis qu'on a beaucoup avancé ensemble, certainement moins que si j'avais toutes les cartes en main mais enfin… Donc je veux que tu retournes en cours, que tu te mettes enfin à manger correctement et que tu te reposes ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à… faire ce que tu crois devoir faire si tu continues comme ça…_

 _-…_

 _-Je continuerai de t'aider comme je le peux, pour que tu puisses remonter la pente… Mais tu dois aussi avoir envie de te battre et de t'en sortir pour que ça marche ! Elle s'était levée et avait remballé ses affaires._

 _-…_

 _-Malefoy ?_

 _-Très bien… Je promets… de faire des efforts… pour aller en cours et me nourrir correctement._ Drago parlait doucement, décontenancé par l'annonce de la jeune fille.

 _-Bien… Ah ! Et arrête de balader ce chat partout ! Sa place n'est pas dans une salle de cours, elle pourrait être blessée ou tu pourrais t'attirer des problèmes à cause de ça…_

 _-Oui Madame…_

 _-Moque-toi… Que diront les autres en apprenant que le grand Drago Malefoy se balade avec un chaton dans sa cape qu'il traite comme sa propre progéniture... ?_ Elle arborait un sourire, fière de sa réplique devant un Malefoy à la fois vexé et anxieux que cela puisse arriver.

 _-Très bien…_ Acquiesça Drago en faisant la moue.

 _-A plus Malefoy !_

 _-Aurevoir Granger… »_

 _._

En s'éloignant Hermione avait la sensation agréable d'avoir fait ce qui devait être fait. Un premier pas vers la lumière pour ce nouveau Malefoy dévasté. Il semblait lui faire confiance et même si elle s'en voulait de le cacher à ses amis… Après tout Harry avait finalement raison à propos de la Marque des Ténèbres, mais l'apaisement de leur relation pouvait apporter beaucoup au Serpentard mais aussi à l'Ordre du Phénix. Si Drago était sur le point de commettre quelque chose de réellement dangereux elle devait découvrir ce qu'il en était et le dissuader d'aller jusqu'au bout…

Pas de doute, le Serpentard avait changé… Il avait accepté son aide et lui faisait confiance… Hermione se sentait comme lors de la création de la S.A.L.E, pleine d'enthousiasme et d'énergie pour venir en aide à autrui. Son instinct lui disait que Malefoy se laisserait plus facilement aider et pousser dans la bonne direction que tous les Elfes qu'elle avait tenté d'aider auparavant…

.

.

* * *

Voilà, voilà…

Drago avance sur sa mission et Hermione y met son grain de sel. Je suis assez mitigée sur ce chapitre, il contient tout ce que je voulais y mettre mais je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite…

.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Et de manière plus général :

Que pensez-vous des persos ? De la longueur des chapitres ? Du déroulé de l'histoire ? Etes vous satisfait ? Qu'ajouteriez vous à la fic, plus de dialogue, plus de description, plus de lien avec les livres ?

Je ne mord pas, on peut me donner son avis, même négatif ^^ Je en garantie pas d'en prendre compte, après tout c'est mon histoire mais il y a peut-être des trucs que je n'ai pas vu ou que je peux améliorer ;)

Je laisse pour l'instant Harry et toute la clique un peu de côté, pour ne pas avoir à reprendre le livre de long en large mais je ne les oublie pas ^^


End file.
